Love Everlasting
by im-in-love4u
Summary: Journey. AU. Jason and Courtney meet at school. They are both 16. Sonny and Courtney are not related. Courtney has just moved from L.A. to Port Charles. Will Courtney's alcoholic step-dad tear them apart? story is better than summary. please r
1. Default Chapter

**1. Two lives in need of Love**

Courtney was so worried. Her mother had just forced her to move from California all the way to New York just so she could marry some drunk. Courtney knew this was going to be bad. She wanted to go back to her home. She had friends there and now all of the sudden she was being thrust into this new environment.

Jason was pissed. He was going back to school, with his brother A.J. Jason and A.J. didn't get along at all. All they ever did was fight, Jason thought A.J. was immature and A.J. was jealous that Jason was a "golden boy".

Courtney had worked hard picking out her outfit the night before but now it just didn't seem right.

'This looks like shit on me!' she then decided on a black mini-skirt and a hot pink tank top. She didn't have any shoes to match. She quietly tip-toed into her mother and step father's room and walked into the closet.

'Shoes, shoes, shoes, ah-ha!' she had found what she wanted cute black flip flops with hot pink flowers.

'I knew that she stole these!' Courtney tip- toed out.

'Whew!' she knew that if she had gotten caught in there her step dad might have punched her. He had this weird thing with breaking and entering.

Jason grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a white tee- shirt. He pulled the shirt over his broad, golden shoulder. Then he grabbed his new sneakers and slipped them on. Then he walked down stairs to eat breakfast. There was A.J. sitting in a chair smirking to him.

'So you are going for the grungy look this year. Well at least that will turn off some of those girls!'

'Shut up A.J. , just because I am not dressed in some loser die and suit doesn't mean that I am going grungy, and there is no reason why girls wouldn't like me!' he smiled at this last comment, he knew that he was one of the most popular guys among the girls but he never acted upon it.

'Alright you two, the limo is ready!' grandfather called into the kitchen

Courtney wandered into her mom's room. She silently tapped her mother and her mom knew it was time to get up and take her to school.

'Yeah alright I am coming' she crawled out of bed and walked towards Courtney. 'Hey how did you get those flip flops? They were in my room!'

'Mom I needed them for my outfit and they are MINE'

'What ever! you know we aren't in California anymore, do you think that is the right outfit, I mean yesterday you had that nice sweater picked out….'

'MOM, this is what I am wearing' Courtney was pissed, she was mad about going to a new school, about her mother's husband and life in general. No one could possibly make her day any better.

**2. School Daze Part I**

Jason stepped out of the limo with A.J. right behind him. Jason was immediately checked out by a group of girls that he had never seen before, _must be freshmen_ he thought. A.J. returned the favor by calling out to one of them.

'Hey sweetie wants to ride home with us today?' Jason was utterly embarrassed already he was trying to pick up girls. The girls giggled but didn't answer.

Courtney walked in and she could tell that the guys couldn't help but notice the new tan, blonde hair and blue-eyed girl who had come to the school. She walked into room number A401 her homeroom; she greeted the teacher and took her schedule. Then she quietly sat down in a corner back row seat and started to look over the schedule in front of her.

'Hi, I'm Carly. Are you new?' A pretty brunette leaned over to Courtney's desk.

'Yeah, hi I'm Courtney; umm do you know where room B200 is?'

'Too, do you have math first period too, that is where I am going, just follow me!' Just the Courtney saw an Italian boy outside the hall way waving to Carly, Carly let our a little yelp and left the room to talk to him. Courtney was once again by herself.

Jason dragged his feet to his same old familiar homeroom A401, he had the same homeroom all of high school and now in his third year he was kind of tired of the same old people, his homeroom never seemed to get the new kids. As he walked in he saw her, someone new, who could this pretty girl be, she was so tan, her eyes were sparkling blue, like ocean water and her hair fell perfectly just past her shoulders.

Courtney saw him as soon as he walked in, a tall, golden guy with perfect blue eyes and hair that looked only to touchable. He was looking at her every second, it was almost like a game he would look at her, she would look up to catch a glimpse at him, he would look down, and then look up and she would look down. They never let their eyes meet but they could both feel the other.

Carly walked back in and could see it right away; Jason already seemed to be in love with Courtney. Carly and Jason had been best friends for a while now, ever since the first day of 9th grade when Jason had been more excited about school and less attractive.

'So you think that the new girl is cute do you?' Carly surprised Jason who was looking Courtney up and down since she had stood up to walk over the tissue box. He jumped and then turned to Carly.

'And what if I do?' he asked with a smile.

'Well then we may just be able to arrange something, hey what do you have first period?'

'Hush, math in room B200 who-' he was cut off.

'PERFECT' Carly was so excited, now all four of them, Jason, Courtney, Sonny (the Italian boy) and her all had math this was going to be a better year then she thought.

' Alright class, everyone settle down my name is Mrs. Spencer, now we are going to pass out lockers, as you all must have noticed we have a new member of the Spencer club and that means we need new lockers OR someone can volunteer to share their locker with her.

At this last statement Jason thought _share my locker with her……how perfectly wonderful would that be, then she would have to talk to me. But then she might want to hang up pictures of GUYS and then have flowers everywhere. Ohh what am I talking about, this is the girl of my dreams._

'I will!' Jason half said and half screamed this.

'Ok, someone in our club is feeling very social today, and thank you Jason for volunteering.' Mrs. Spencer laughed at this.

'Carly I don't even know him, what am I going to do?' Courtney was worried about this new arrangement.

'Breath Courtney, Jason really isn't that bad he has been one of my best friends for the last couple of years, and besides he is CUTE'

'Well of course he is' Courtney smiled at this.

'Well then stop worrying and let's get ready for math!'

'Ok, well I guess I will find you after I go to my locker.' Courtney walked out in the hall and followed Jason to what must have been their locker. She liked the sound of that, their locker.

**3. School Daze Part II**

'Thanks for letting me share with you, it was really nice.' Courtney gave him a flirtatious smile.

'No problem' as soon as he saw Courtney smile that was it for him, it was all over, he was done for, and he was in love. 'So where are you headed too?'

'Math, what about you?' Courtney already knew the answer of this but she figured she would ask.

'Math too. So do you want to walk with me?' Jason smiled with a plead.

'As long as you are walking with Carly too….' Courtney smirked she knew that she was killing Jason by not giving him a straight answer.

'Of course I am' Jason hadn't really planned on it but she knew that it would be ok.

'Well then lets go!' with this she grabbed his hand playfully, then let go and saw the look on Jason face.

As she grabbed his hand Jason could feel his insides turning, when she let go he only wanted to touch her again feel the warmth that he felt at her touch. They walked up to Carly and started to head towards math. On the way they picked up Sonny along with some boys trying to get Courtney's attention, and some girls trying to get Jason's. Every time a guy started to look at Courtney Jason wanted to just grab her around the waist and scream I got her first suckers! They entered the room and then Jason saw him, Jax, he was looking Courtney up and down.

As they walked in Courtney saw her, some girl looking at Jason like she was a lion on the prowl. Courtney immediately wanted to kill her; she wanted Jason for her.

'Well class today we will just introduce our selves and then you guys can converse among yourselves.' Their teacher Miss. Smyth told them with a smile.

_Yes, converse, now Jason and Courtney can really get to know each other. As long as Jax and Mary stay away, everything is going to be great._

As class went on the teacher wrapped up and then there was the time to converse. Courtney turned around to Carly and Sonny who were deep in conversation. So Courtney turned to Jason.

'So are you from around here?' Courtney asked

'Yeah, umm have you heard of the Quartermaines? Well that is my family. We are crazy, how about you, where did you move from?'

'Ohh, I am a California girl.' Courtney said with a smile.

'Wow, are you like a surfer, did you witness a crime, is your name really Courtney?' At this Carly turned hearing Jason question Courtney.

'Jason, please just because she lived in California doesn't mean that she comes from the streets!'

'Sorry, I got a little carried away'

'That's ok, I don't mind. No I didn't witness a crime, and yes my name is Courtney and no I am not a surfer. But do you still like me?' she meant this as LIKE as in LOVE but she covered it as just a friend thing.

When Courtney said that Jason knew that he could answer this in multiple ways, so he decided that he would answer it in the way he should, as a friend, he would save the other way for the car ride home.

' yeah of course I like you still, and would you like to ride home in the limo with me today, you can either come over my house or we can drive you straight home.'

'I would love too, and going to your house would definitely be better then going home to the hell I live in.'

'Well you can assume that until you get to the house.' Jason said, and then he wondered, what she lives like, could she have a horrible life, could he help. But she had said yes about the limo and she was going to his house.

**4. School Daze Part III**

The school day dragged on for the both of them, they came to find they had art, science, English, history, and math (obviously) together. At the end of the day they both got all of their books out of their locker and walked out. At one point Jason went to grab Courtney's hand, _she's mine everyone, get away, just leave us alone!_ Is all that he wanted to say as boys checked her out while she walked down the hall?

Courtney was so excited; she was going home with Jason. As they walked down the hall he tried to grab her hand and hold it but she just wasn't ready, besides she wanted to see him really suffer, try to get him to totally respect her before she let it go any further. When they got to the car Courtney got her first glimpse of A.J.

'Who is that?' she asked Jason

'My brother, A.J.' he grumbled back at her. He had totally forgotten about him, only he could totally ruin things for Jason and Courtney.

'WHO is this?' A.J. asked when Jason and Courtney walked up.

'I am Courtney.'

'Well hello….' With this A.J. stuck out his hand hoping that she would take it, to shake it. When she didn't take it he coolly slide it back the his side.

'Let's get in!' Jason saw the disgust in Courtney's eyes and the want in A.J.'s.

'Sounds good' Courtney was glad that Jason had said that and not her.

First Courtney climbed in, then Jason, and then A.J. They drove in silence when they arrived at the house Courtney gasped, ' wow...'


	2. Part 2

**5. An Afternoon and the Quartermaines**

Jason saw the look on Courtney's face, she was in shock. It passed his mind again, where did she live, how did she live? He dismissed it though; when she was ready she would tell him. They walked in and Jason introduced Courtney to grandfather, Lila, Alan and Monica. Then they walked up stairs.

'So what do you want to do?' Jason asked, he knew what he wanted to do but he didn't think that it would happen.

'Umm, well I have never been here before, so what do you want to do?'

' do you really want me to answer that?' he asked with a smile, he knew she would say yes and that she would laugh off what he was going to say.

'Yes I do Jason Quatermaine.' She giggled when she used his full name

'Well Courtney Matthews I want to kiss you right here in the middle of the hallway, unless you want to go somewhere else.' He stuck out his hand and for once she took it. They both felt the electricity between them but they ignored it for now. He led them to a room, his room.

'What is this?' Courtney knew the answer but she asked any ways.

'My room.' With that he opened the door and led her over to the bed. She shook her head.

'No, Jason we can't. I have only known you for one day and…………' she stopped, she couldn't tell him this.

'What, tell me I won't say anything' he smiled, am I getting a confession?

'And…as much as I would love to do whatever we were about to do on that bed, I can't because you and I just met and that is just wrong'

'I no, I no., ok well at least lets sit on the couch. You don't even have to sit near me.' He said this with a tint of pleading.

'Well then let's go sit' she let Jason sit down first. Then she walked towards the other end of the couch and looked back at him, she saw the hurt in his eyes, then she sat down, right their on the other end of the couch.

'Jason, you are not going to cry are you?' she said this playfully, she knew that he wouldn't but it was worth asking.

'Would you move down if I did?' he smirked at this.

'No, but I will move down anyways.' She moved down so that she was right there sitting next to him. Then he stuck out his hand and she took it. She moved down a little bit and was sitting so close that she was almost sitting on him. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat ever so close and feeling the electricity stir between them. Jason looked down at Courtney she was so beautiful, so wonderful, so perfect. And her eyes were blue, not just blue but blue as the ocean he had seen when he went to Hawaii last summer. The sparkled when she was happy, but when she talked about her home life they turned cold.

'Courtney, when do you have to go home?' Jason asked hoping that she would ask him to walk her there; he didn't care how far away it was.

'I don't know, maybe around 4 or 5, when do I need to leave?' she didn't want to leave but she knew that she couldn't stay forever; she would have to go home.

'You don't, but I don't think that my grandfather would approve if I kept you here.'

'Jason, really when do I need to leave?'

'I'll walk you home around 5'

'Jason you really don't need to walk me' she didn't want him to see where she lived but she knew that eventually he would see it anyways.

'I want to' Jason was getting worried, who did she live with, where did she live, how did this wonderful person seem so sad on the inside.

'Fine' Courtney was not happy but she didn't care she wanted to go back to Jason. They leaned back into each other. They looked into each others eyes and then Jason leaned down; he was going to kiss her right then and right now.

'Awww, look at the cute couple, Jason I see you have found a new girl to play around with.' A.J. walked in right when Jason was about to kiss her.

'Can we help you?' Jason was pissed, now A.J had ruined it.

'Yes you can, you can stop being all romantic with her, because I know in the end you are going to dump her for some other girl who is willing to kiss you in the first 5 minutes you meet her.' With that Courtney sat up, she was not about to get into a relationship that involved being hurt and dumped for another girl. She stood up and walked towards the door.

'Damn Jason I thought that you were going to be something special, and now I find out that you are just using me for some kind of toy!'

'Courtney, no I am not trying to, wait Courtney!' Jason yelled after her but she was gone and A.J. was following her.

'Courtney, waits up, holds on, and doesn't walk home by your self. Let me walk you home' A.J.'s plan was working just like he wanted it to. He knew that Courtney would believe him; she didn't know him well enough not to.

'Ok, I guess so; do you really think that Jason was just using me as a toy?' Courtney was hoping he would say no, she wanted to go back to Jason's arms she wanted to more then she could possibly say.

'He does this all the time, he picks some girl, takes her home that afternoon, he cuddles with her, tells her everything she wants to hear and then meets some new girl and does it all over again.' A.J. knew that he was lying through his teeth; Courtney was the first one to ever get invited to the house.

'Ohh, well then let's get going.' Courtney was dying inside, she thought that Jason might be something good in her life but she was wrong.

'Alright, then lead the way' A.J. put out his hand for Courtney to take and this time she did, but she didn't feel the same way she had felt before with Jason, then they walked out the door. They walked towards Courtney's house, the run down town house she was living in. Her mom had promised they would move into a nicer house, but she didn't believe her.

'Well here we are. Thanks for walking me home, good night' Courtney let go of A.J.'s hand but he grabbed it back and then pulled her in, he started to kiss her. She tried to pull away but when she did that he only pulled her closer. Finally, she slapped him in the face and ran in the door, with tears streaming down her face.

**6. Pain in memories**

Jason felt horrible; he should have run after her. A.J. had come home gloating that Courtney had kissed him the entire way home and for 5 minutes on the door step. Jason had thought that she liked him.

Flashback

_'And…as much as I would love to do whatever we were about to do on that bed, I can't because you and I just met and that is just wrong'_

_'I no, I no., ok well at least lets sit on the couch. You don't even have to sit near me.' He said this with a tint of pleading._

_'Well then let's go sit' she let Jason sit down first. Then she walked towards the other end of the couch and looked back at him, she saw the hurt in his eyes, then she sat down, right their on the other end of the couch._

_'Jason, you are not going to cry are you?' she said this playfully, she knew that he wouldn't but it was worth asking._

_'Would you move down if I did?' he smirked at this._

_'No, but I will move down anyways.' She moved down so that she was right there sitting next to him. Then he stuck out his hand and she took it. She moved down a little bit and was sitting so close that she was almost sitting on him. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat ever so close and feeling the electricity stir between them._

End Flashback

Courtney cried the rest of the night, first she had thought that her and Jason were really going somewhere and then she had thought that A.J. might be a decent person.

'Damn, this day couldn't get any worse!' She screamed it inside her room and just then her step dad walked in.

'Don't you use that language' he slurred it out, he was drunk and Courtney knew it.

'I don't want to talk to you, your drunk and I hate you!' Courtney knew this was dangerous but she didn't care. WHAM, she hate been hit right in the arm with Ric's fist.

'That will teach you how to talk to me!' he left with that, Courtney's first instinct was to run to Jason but then she remembered what A.J. had said

Flash back

_'He does this all the time, he picks some girl, takes her home that afternoon, he cuddles with her, tells her everything she wants to hear and then meets some new girl and does it all over again.'_

End Flash back

**7. A lie revealed**

She called Carly; she knew that Carly would help her. She dialed the number that Carly had scribbled on her hand. 7-9-1-2-3-5-6-7-5-0. the phone rang and Carly picked it up.

'Hello'

'Carly, this is Courtney.' She was practically crying into the phone.

'Courtney what's wrong, why are you crying' Carly was worried.

'I went to Jason's house today. It was so perfect, everything, we just sat on the couch and he held me. Then we were just about to kiss and A.J. walked in and told me all about what Jason is really like. He is a using, sly and horrible person who was just using me for a toy. After that I left and A.J. walked me home, when we got there he started kissing me. Then me and my step dad got in a fight and then…..well that doesn't matter.'

'Courtney what happened with your step dad? Did he hurt you, and why did you listen to A.J. he is a liar.'

'It doesn't matter about my step dad, I am used to the pain but what do you mean A.J. is a liar? He told me he was being honest. Ohh my gosh what have I done?'

'It is going to be ok I promise Jason will forgive you, you don't know about A.J.'

'If you say so, I have to go I will talk to you tomorrow.'

'Bye'


	3. Part 3

**8. A love rekindled **

The next day Courtney chose to wear a sweater so that no one could see the bruise that had developed on her arm. She looked great in the cream sweater, it was sheer but the bruise was covered, under she was wearing a rose colored tank top and it just showed a hint of color. She woke up her mom and they left. When she got out of the car she saw the limo that Jason would be walking out of. She quickened her steps and raced through the door.

"Courtney, Courtney come back! Wait up" Jason was screaming after her. He couldn't let her get away he followed her in towards their locker.

"Courtney I caught up to you, finally. Courtney we need to talk, I would never do that to you. A.J. is a liar, but you really don't seem to care. I guess you just wanted to see him, since you were kissing him the entire way home and then made out with him on your doorstep! I thought we were really going somewhere and now I find out you really like my brother!"

"Jason what the hell are you talking about? Your brother forced himself onto me and started kissing me; I didn't kiss him once on purpose! And I am so sorry about believing your brother, Carly told me that he was a liar and that you would never do that. Jason I want to be with you so bad, I need you, you make my life happy." With that said Courtney leaned in to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Jason was thrilled, now he knew everything would be fine. They would be together, he could feel it.

"For everything you have done for me in the short amount of time that I have known you. And because I want to be with you and only you." She smiled at Jason and then thought to herself, oh my god, what if he doesn't want to be with me, what if he does- her thoughts were interrupted by Jason's hand wrap around her waist and then his lips fall softly on her cheek.

"I want to be with you to. Now lets go to homeroom" he lead her into the room and over to the back corner seat.

"Well, well, well, I see the two of you have reconciled, so Courtney have you picked the wedding date yet?" Courtney rolled her eyes when Carly said that.

"Carly leave my girlfriend alone" Jason screamed this on purpose to cause attention to come upon the fact that he had Courtney and no one else did.

"Jason, do you have to scream it to the entire room?" Courtney didn't care but she asked anyways.

"Because now you are my girlfriend and I want everyone to know that they can't have you." Jason smirked at Courtney and then looked around at everyone's expressions.

Courtney and Jason went through the day, with Jason telling everyone about his new girlfriend. At the end of the day Jason and Courtney walked towards the limo hand in hand.

"Courtney what are you doing? I thought I warned you about him, and what about all of that kissing yesterday? Were you just messing around?" A.J. made it sound like he was hurt.

"A.J. I don't believe a word you are saying and I never kissed you. So please just leave us alone!" she didn't feel like causing a scene but A.J. was driving her nuts.

"What ever you want baby" A.J. knew that this would piss both her and Jason off so he continued, "I call I get to sit next to her in the car!"

**9. An afternoon at the Quartermaines again**

"A.J. go to bite someone!" Jason then climbed into the car and Courtney followed him in. She sat on the end so that just Jason could sit next to her. When they arrived at the Quartermaine's house Jason and Courtney went up to Jason's room and they sat on the couch. Jason turned on the T.V. and they chose to watch SHREK. While laughing, Jason turned to Courtney, then he paused the movie.

"Jason what are you doing, I like this movie?"

"Courtney, why are you so sad?"

"Jason, I am not sad when I am with you."

"I don't mean just now when you are with me; I mean why are you sad when you talk about going home?"

"Jason, there is something that you should know," then she took off her sweater to show him the bruise that had taken over almost the entire top of her arm. "This is what I live with, my mom, and my step dad, he is a drunk and he abuses me when he gets mad.

"Holy shit Courtney you need to get this checked out. This could really be a problem. I can't let you go back to your house. You can't, I don't want you to be hurt!"

"Jason I have to go home, if I don't my step dad will come and find me and then there will really be a problem. Besides I can handle my self, really there is no need for you to get involved." She didn't want Jason to put himself in danger.

"Courtney, you can not stay there, this is what I want you to do. First I want you to go home today, get all of your stuff together. Clothing, make-up what ever you need. At 3 a.m. I am going to come over to your house I will knock three times and then you come out. The limo will be here and we will take you to the police station so that we can get your step dad out of your life. Until then you can live at my house. There is a spare bedroom next to mine." In Jason's head all of this made sense

"ok but Jason what about A.J. what if he finds me here and then finds out what room I am staying in . no one knows what he might try to do."

"A.J. is not getting any where near you, it is going to be ok I promise!"

Around 5 they left for Courtney's apartment. They walked silently hand in hand. When they got there Jason leaned down and kissed her.

"3"

"3, thank you Jason"

**10. Till Death Do you part?**

Jason and Courtney didn't know is but A.J. had heard them planning to help Courtney. He had his own plans, Jason was not going to save his darling Courtney, A.J. was going to save her himself.

"Ok look, all I want you to do is drive Jason far away, way out of town. Then I am going to go to Courtney's and she is coming here. TOMORROW, you can bring Jason back during school hours and do not let him come to school. When me and Courtney get home we will be together and I will have her to myself, because he will leave her." A.J. was conspiring with the drivers hoping that they would go along with the plan.

"Pardon me A.J. but, I can't do that to Jason and besides if Courtney really wants to be with Jason then you should let her. I can't do this; Jason has been good to me all of these years."

"You ass holes, fine then I will do this myself!" A.J. stormed off into the living room, no one was there so he picked up a bottle of vodka. He opened it, he had no idea what he was doing but he continued. He took a sip and immediately felt the effects, his mind started swirling, and he felt his face get warmer. He had a new plan, he was going to be the limo driver, he would take Jason far away and then drive back to Courtney.

Courtney pulled her clothing out of her dresser, then she grabbed her basic make-up and sat on the bed. After that she chose to put on her red and white polka dot pajama pants and then a red tank top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then sat back down. She was so excited, Jason was going to come and save her.

Jason was ready, he hadn't gotten dressed up, he had sweat pants and a white tee-shirt on and then he left. He was going to save Courtney and then they were going to come back to a house. A house that was going to belong to both of them. Nothing could stand in there way.

He walked down the stairs and climbed into the limo. In the driver's seat sat A.J. after downing an entire bottle of vodka and then some rum he was so drunk he couldn't even see straight. Jason didn't realize it was him though and they left. As they swerved down the street Jason started to worry, they had missed two turns that could have lead them to her apartment.

"What are you doing?" Jason started to get worried.

"We aren't doing any thing, you are going away, and then I am going to save Courtney." A.J. slurred his words but he didn't care any more.

That was when it happened. When A.J. turned around towards Jason he swerved off his side of the road. Jason was the only one who saw it coming, A.J. was in a drunken black out. The last thing Jason saw was the headlights of a huge pick up truck shining brightly into his eyes and then the darkness consumed him. All he heard were the voices of people he didn't know.

A.J. had done it, he had gotten Jason away from Courtney but he had also caused serious brain damage to his brother.

Courtney saw the clock hit 3 a.m. and then pass it. Why hadn't he come, why didn't he come and save he like he said that he would. Then she turned on the TV. and saw it. The accident was right there on the screen and there he was. Her one and only, Jason, on the stretcher without any idea who he was or who she was.

**11. The Hospital**

She ran, she didn't care that it was early in the morning, or that she was alone, she just ran all the way to the hospital, she stormed through the doors and hopped into the elevator. Then she saw them, his family.

"Where is he? Who did this to him? Why him?" Courtney was crying through her anger.

"Courtney calm down, we don't know what is going to happen to him. He is in surgery right now. And this was all because A.J. got drunk and into the car that Jason was driving to pick up YOU!" Monica was furious, he blonde hair was turning grey and her normally calm features we steaming. "You did this to him you little slut, you couldn't have just stayed at your own house, you had to get to him, you had to get to both of them and look what you have caused!" Monica was fuming.

"Look I don't know what story you heard but the one I just heard from you was that _your_ son got drunk because he can't handle any thing, and he caused _your_ other sun, who is also _my _boyfriend." Courtney couldn't handle it, no one was going to blame her, and she never asked Jason to save her, and she most defiantly didn't get A.J. drunk.

"I am going to see Jason, he is going to be out of surgery soon, and I want to see him, so we can continue this little accusation later." Courtney left, she wasn't about to deal with other people right now. On he way there she saw A.J., he had come out with nothing but a scratch.

"Well, well, well, here is the one who caused this horrible accident." A.J. was smirking at himself. Here she was sad, alone and vulnerable.

"**I didn't cause this accident! You got your self drunk and I hate you!"** Courtney couldn't handle the pain any more. She stormed through the halls and found the room. She started to cry, there was the one person who made her happy, and now there he was hopeless. She walked in, he laid straight in his bed breathing lightly. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, he stirred.

"Courtney, is that you?" Jason spoke softly, he was weak and Courtney could tell.

"Ohh, Jason what has your brother done to you?" Courtney let it all out, she cried and walked over to him.

"Ohh, baby don't cry, please don't cry, I am going to be ok I promise." He didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Y-y-yo-you called me baby!" she was trying to talk through tears; her words came out all slurred together.

"Do you mind? If you do I won't call you that any more."

"No, no, I like it." She smiled, "now I think that your family wants to see you so I will come back tomorrow after school, good-bye Jason." She leaned in to kiss him and planted her lips softly on his.

"Wait, Courtney you can't go home, not now. Please don't go to school, have the hospital staff call the school and excuse us. Please stay with me." The plead in his eyes melted Courtney's heart and she agreed. They spent the day in his hospital room, watching TV and talking about life. Courtney wanted to avoid talking about the accident; she wanted to focus on Jason not on the other things that were in there past.

"Courtney, what you avoiding this?" Jason wanted so badly for her to talk to him about what had happened.

"Avoiding what? Do I seem to be avoiding anything?" Courtney knew the answer but she didn't want to talk about the accident.

"Why don't you want to talk to me about what happened last night?"

"Jason lets not talk about that, we have brighter things to talk about." Courtney knew he wanted to talk about what had happened but the more she thought about it, the more she believed what Monica said.

"Courtney, I want to talk about this, it happened we can't deny that. Why don't we just talk about it?" Jason needed to know what was making Courtney so solemn.

"Ok, umm…Jason do you think that this is my fault. This morning, when I got here, your mom…ohh Jason we don't need to talk about this." She started to cry.

"Courtney what's wrong? What happened with my mom, tell me baby, and please tell me." It hurt him to see her so upset, he didn't want her to be sad about all of these she had enough problems as it was.

"Jason, you mom, she started yelling at me. She said that it was my fault, that I was a little slut who was playing around with both you and A.J. and that I had caused this." She let all of her tears flow freely.

"No she didn't, please say that she didn't really call you a slut. And if she did, please don't tell me you believe her, Courtney this is not your fault, come here and lie down next to me." He painfully moved over to the side, and patted a spot for Courtney to sit at. She moved gracefully over towards the bed and he followed her with his eyes. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, it was utterly amazing.

"What are you looking at, do I have something in my teeth?" she started to pick between her two front teeth.

"No, I was just thinking how beautiful you are, even though all your make-up came off from crying, you are still gorgeous." He smiled when he saw her face brighten up. He had done it, she was happy again.

"Jason, this isn't fair, why did this have to happen to you. You didn't deserve this." She started to cry again, she was mad at A.J. for doing this, she was mad at herself for crying, and she was mad at the world for harming Jason.

"Everything happens for a reason Courtney; this has only brought us closer together. Just be happy please, it kills me to see you so upset."

"ok, I will stop crying. Jason when you get out of here, do you think that I could maybe still come live at your house?" she felt selfish for asking but it had been on her mind the entire time she had been there.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled; good she still wanted to be with him.

"Good. I'm glad." She laid down next to hi finally relaxing. They turned their attention to the T.V.

"Jason, I should really be going, my mom might start to worry." She didn't leave but she didn't want to crowd him.

"NO, you are not going back there, you brought your bag didn't you?" he wasn't about to let her go back there.

"Umm, no I didn't, I'm sorry; I just wanted to get to you as fast as possible." She was mad at herself now, why hadn't she remembered.

"It's fine, I will send someone to go get it, both your parents are out right?" he looked at the clock, 7 pm

"Yeah, they are at work and at the bar." She was glad now, they were out, she would get her stuff and everything would be fine.

"Alright then, you can stay in the room next door, just don't tell my mom. Tomorrow you will have to go to school though; I will get a limo to take you." _Yes, she is staying here!_ He was thrilled.

"Fine, I won't tell any one."

"Great, well then I will call for someone." He gestured for a man in the hallway. He sent him off to Courtney's apartment and he left.

"Thank you Jason you have done so much for me."

"It is no problem." He was happy to help.


End file.
